


Quietly, The Moon and The Stars

by sweatpantz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Birthday, Young Love, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatpantz/pseuds/sweatpantz
Summary: Aaaaah this was meant to be a birthday fic for Yamaguchi but I forgot and missed the date!! Anyways its Yamaguchi's story about how he and his moonboy came together <3





	

Age 11 

They weren’t the first kids to pick on him like this. Yamaguchi thought he should be used to this by now. He steeled himself as the boy with the missing front tooth pushed him to the ground. His fingernails dug into the dirt. He told himself that being pushed around wasn’t a big deal, he could be strong. He knew kids in his class who would play rough games to see whose knuckles would bleed first. They didn’t cry, they laughed and growled and played through the pain. In the end though, it wasn’t the physical pain that got to Yamaguchi. When they threw his bag in his face and he felt a sharp ache in his cheekbone he remembered what made him cry every time.

He looked up at the group of kids, grinning together and wielding sticks and rocks. His eyes stung. The thing that got him every time was the feeling of helplessness. Of having no friends. No chance of being defended by anyone other than a teacher who pitied him. He wasn’t strong enough. No one liked him. No one would ever protect him. 

Yamaguchi’s lip quivered and missing tooth kid laughed. “He’s going to cry! Look at him!”

“What a loser!” The tallest boy sneered. 

There was a moment of silence as missing tooth kid raised his arm, ready to strike Yamaguchi with his stick. Yamaguchi curled in on himself, pushing his face into his shoulder, feeling a tear drip across his temple and into his hair.

Then he heard footsteps behind the group of kids, which came across to Yamaguchi as unusual. Most times when people saw a commotion like this they steered clear, preferring not to get involved. Yamaguchi peeked an eye open to see the group of kids glaring at someone a few feet behind them. 

“What are you looking at?” Missing tooth kid hissed. 

The stranger; looking to be about their age but almost a foot taller than any of them, stretched his neck out and turned his body towards them, hands comfortably plunged in his hoodie pocket. Yamaguchi stared up at him in awe. His short blonde hair glinted in the sun and his eyes shone dangerously. He had a purple sweater with a moon on it, and glasses that looked really cool. Yamaguchi knew if he wore the glasses himself though, he wouldn’t look cool. His heart jumped as he caught eyes with the stranger for a fraction of a second. He could swear the stranger’s eyes had softened at him. 

The stranger’s expression dragged into a cocky smirk as he looked over the group of kids below him. “Lame.” He simply chuckled and turned away, walking off without explanation. 

“Hey!” Missing tooth kid growled, chasing after him. “What are you saying to me nerd?” 

His friends followed him, chorusing his challenging words with encouragements. “Yeah!” “Who are you calling lame, nerd!” They called out after the boy. 

Yamaguchi watched with wide eyes as the tall stranger stopped in his tracks, turning around and glaring silently down at the group of ratty kids. His height, combined with eyes that held no shred of fear made the leader of the group back down. 

“Wh-whatever, lets go play videogames at my house guys!” Missing tooth kid stuck his tongue out at the stranger and ran off, his friends close behind. The stranger laughed warmly watching them go and Yamaguchi stared, heart thumping hard. Was that this feeling? For all Yamaguchi knew, the stranger could’ve been calling him lame and not the other kids, but he could only see him as a saviour now; laughing carelessly and beautiful after having scared away the people who hurt him. 

The stranger caught teary eyed Yamaguchi staring at him and the smile dropped from his face. He spun on his heel and walked off again. Yamaguchi pulled his bag onto his back and watched the stranger slowly disappear. 

 

Age 12

Yamaguchi never forgot the stranger. His first day of junior high he recognized him in his class. He learned that his name was Tsukishima Kei and that he was person of few words. Tadashi found himself staring at him much too often, which was sort of okay because in class Tsukishima didn’t seem to care much about what anyone else was doing. 

Yamaguchi started to notice small things about him, like the way his lip quirked up slightly when someone in class said something stupid, or how Tsukishima would push up his glasses with the back of his hand when he was engrossed in his schoolwork. He noticed there wasn’t a day of school the whole year Tsukishima didn’t wear headphones around his neck. He wondered what he listened to. He wondered what he was writing. He wondered if he had any friends, or if he would even care to have friends. He wondered if it would be hopeless to try to get close to him.

 

Age 13

Tsukishima was at the door of the gym when he thought he heard a small voice behind him. He turned around and raised a brow. Surely, a boy much smaller than him was standing there with his hands clasped together, looking terrified. He looked vaguely familiar. 

“Can I help you?” Tsukishima deadpanned, confused as to why this kid was here. He looked like he still belonged in grade school. Tsukishima needed to get ready for practice soon. 

The boy stuttered, pushing a strand of olive brown hair behind his ear. “Tsukishima! I! I said I wanted to talk to you in private please.”

Tsukishima was a bit taken aback. The kid knew his name. He sighed and stepped outside of the door and around the corner of the gym. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms and the smaller boy stood in front of him. Tsukishima squinted at him. “And who are you again?” 

The stranger’s eyes widened at that, and his face fell. “Yama-yamaguchi Tadashi.” The boy answered softly, wringing his hands. 

“And what do you want?” Tsukishima stared the kid down. The boys’ cheeks heated up and Tsukishima thought he looked like he was hard of breathing. Maybe he was asthmatic or something. 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and swallowed. “I thought maybe.” He was tapping his fingers together in an obvious nervous habit. “I thought maybe me and you could. I mean-“. He looked up at Tsukishima, studying his face. “You and I. You know um..”. Tsukishima just stared at him, his expression as indifferent as ever. Yamaguchi whimpered and Tsukishima flinched. Was the kid gonna cry? “Damn it.” Yamaguchi’s voice cracked and he turned redder, whatever of his expression he was still holding together fell apart. He looked heartbroken. About what? Tsukishima didn’t understand. “N-nevermind. Forget about it, I have to go.” 

“Okay.” Tsukishima watched as the kid, Yamaguchi, tore himself away and retreated back towards the school. 

 

Tsukishima started to notice him after that. Not only were they the same age, but they were in the same class. Now that he was aware of Yamaguchi’s existence, Tsukishima realized the kid was almost always looking at him. It might’ve made most people self-conscious but it just made Tsukishima curious. How long had this been going on? Why did he always stare at him? Tsukishima knew that he was one of the quietest in the class, surely he should have been the least interesting as well. Yamaguchi was strange, he decided.

He let Yamaguchi get away with staring at him, it didn’t really make a difference in his day. Until one afternoon they met eyes and Yamaguchi flailed and accidentally tossed his pencil on the floor, his cheeks turning pink. Tsukishima had to hide a snicker behind his hand as Yamaguchi’s shoulders scrunched up in embarrassment and he got up to get his pencil. 

After that Tsukishima started to mess with Yamaguchi a little more. Tsukishima would ignore him just long enough make him think he was safe with his staring, then he’d catch his eye with a cocky smirk and Yamaguchi would almost fall out of his desk. Tsukishima started to look forward to his classes with Yamaguchi, lately the kid made him smile more than anyone else. 

Things carried on like this for most of the year. They never said anything about it, never talked. Never saw each other outside of class. 

One day when Tsukishima was feeling weirdly adventurous Yamaguchi caught his eye and Tsukishima stuck his tongue out at him. Yamaguchi burst out into laughter in the quiet classroom and Tsukishima could barely hide his smile. He watched Yamaguchi’s face and listened to his mellifluous laughter fill up the quiet room as the other students gave him looks of disdain. Yamaguchi covered his reddening face in his hands and tried to quiet himself down. Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi until the boy’s cheeks returned to their normal colour. 

After that day when Yamaguchi turned to look at Tsukishima sometimes Tsukishima would already be staring back. 

 

Age 14 

Yamaguchi’s head laid on his crossed arms on his desk, eyelids feeling heavy. He’d been up late last night doing homework and he was so not ready for class to start. Maybe he could just rest a little for 5 minutes, he was early enough. Yamaguchi hummed softly in approval to that idea, pressing his face into his arms and letting his tired eyes fall shut. They stayed shut for about 30 seconds until a voice roused him. 

“Yamaguchi.” 

He knew that voice. Yamaguchi’s head snapped up and none other than Tsukishima Kei stood in front of his desk. Yamaguchi quickly sat up properly, hands flying up into his hair to make sure he hadn’t messed it up trying to sleep on his desk. “Y-yes that's me! Um. Hello!” Yamaguchi smiled forcefully. Oh god. He was making a fool of himself. Why was Tsukishima talking to him? This could be very good? Or very bad, probably very bad. 

Tsukishima just stared at him blankly for a moment before going on. “Want to come to my brother’s volleyball game tomorrow?”

Yamaguchi tilted his head, sure he wasn’t interpreting this right. “Um. With you?” 

Tsukishima just nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. Yamaguchi couldn’t believe this. Tsukishima didn’t really have friends. Yamaguchi knew the two of them had that silly little thing where they would kind of make faces at eachother in class or something, but he never thought Kei would want to be involved with him more. “I! Um! Yeah- sure Tsukki.” Yamaguchi blanched, wanting to cover his face in embarrassment. Tsukki? Surely someone like Tsukishima wouldn’t stand for that. Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima make a face and he surely thought he was about to be corrected, but Tsukishima just said; 

“Okay. Meet me at 6 by your locker.” Tadashi felt his cheeks getting warm and he just nodded. Tsukishima returned to his seat without another word. Yamaguchi definitely felt awake now. Tsukishima knew where his locker was? A year ago, when Yamaguchi had tried to confess to Tsukishima, the boy hadn’t even known his name. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but get a little excited, and through class he wondered what it was gonna be like to go to a volleyball game with Tsukishima. 

 

Going to a volleyball game with Tsukishima was… nice. Tsukishima was fairly quiet, but every now and then he would lean over and teach Yamaguchi about a strategy that was being used in the game. Yamaguchi liked sitting next to him; he liked that they were close enough that if he had the courage he could reach out to hold Tsukishima’s hand or press the sides of their shoes together. A small, wild part of Yamaguchi’s mind wondered if this was a date. Surely not. Tsukishima was brave, he would’ve told Yamaguchi outright that it was a date. He doubted Tsukishima liked boys, most other boys didn’t, and even if he did like boys, why would he like Yamaguchi? 

Tsukishima snickering brought Yamaguchi out of his self-deprecating thoughts. Tsukishima leaned close to whisper in his ear and Yamaguchi froze at the proximity. “Look at number four”. Tsukishima whispered, and Yamaguchi could hear the smug smile in his voice. “After getting hit by the ball on the head his hair looks like a pineapple stalk.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes caught number four and he burst into a fit of giggles, covering his mouth and feeling glad he could blame his red cheeks on laughter

Tsukishima flashed him a quick smile and Yamaguchi had to look down at his lap to hide himself from grinning like an idiot. While Yamaguchi fiddled nervously with his fingers Tsukishima leaned forward, squinting at the ball, and when he sat back their thighs touched. Yamaguchi’s heart beat skipped and he had to put way too much effort into breathing regularly after that. It probably wasn’t on purpose right? But the warm pressure on his leg through the rest of the game still made his chest feel tight. If he was real with himself he knew this probably wasn’t a date, but he also knew that he was lucky to get this close to Tsukishima Kei. 

 

Age 15

Yamaguchi joined volleyball, and he and Tsukishima became friends of a strange sort. They partnered together for most drills in practice and they started sitting beside each other in class. They started walking home together. Sometimes Kei would put his headphones on sometimes he wouldn't. 

Over a few months Yamaguchi learned a lot about Tsukishima. He learned to read his small smiles and take his blunt words for what they really meant. He learned when Tsukishima’s discordant remarks were defensive or genuine. At the early stages of their strange relationship sometimes Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima was trying to push him away, or that he’d decided he didn’t like him anymore. Tsukishima’s fluctuating emotional distance confused him, sometimes making him feel like the closest to him, and then the next moment far away. But as Yamaguchi took the time to learn Tsukishima’s quirks he became confident that the other boy really did enjoy his presence. He knew Tsukishima wanted him to be beside him at any time of day. 

 

Age 16 

Yamaguchi was waiting outside the entrance of the gym with a frown. He kicked at rocks on the sidewalk and hoped for the off feeling in his gut to go away. He and Tsukishima had been leaving the gym to walk home after practice when a girl came up to them and asked to speak to Tsukishima in private. Yamaguchi wasn’t stupid. He knew what she wanted, coming up to them with pink cheeks and posture that made her seem small. She was going to confess to Tsukishima. Ask to date him. Something like that. What if Tsukishima said yes? Yamaguchi’s insides twisted. Yamaguchi had barely seen him even look at a girl so it seemed unlikely, but Tsukishima was also unpredictable. If Tsukishima got a girlfriend would Yamaguchi be left behind? Could he really lose his best friend and long term pining object to some girl neither of them even knew? 

Tsukshima walked out of the gym then. Except maybe it was less like walking and more like stomping, his strides were quick and rough and his fists were clenched. “Yamaguchi lets go home.”

Yamaguchi jogged after him. “Tsukki? What happened? Tsukki, wait.” Tsukishima didn’t stop until they were past the school gate. The taller boy planted his feet, a grimace on his face and Yamaguchi finally caught up.

Tsukishima ran a hand through his hair before crossing his arms. “She confessed to me”. He scoffed. “Which, fine, whatever. I don’t like her so I told her no and I was trying to leave- but then she tried to kiss me.” Tsukishima ground out, his lip curling in disgust. “It disturbed me. Why is everyone in our grade so obsessed with kissing right now? Childish.” He scoffs. 

Yamaguchi just stared in shock. This was a bit of an overload on his heart and brain. A girl had tried to kiss Tsukki? And also after he had rejected her proposal? And Tsukki thought kissing was.. weird or something? 

Tsukishima broke the silence. “Yamaguchi, do you understand it? Why is everyone so annoying right now? What’s so great about mashing your faces together?” 

Yamaguchi turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I mean um. I’ve never done it before but I think that it could be nice. If it was…someone that you liked.” 

Tsukishima tilted his head at him, seeming to think on this. “Hm.” He hummed. “Well you like me, right Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes blew wide and his internal panic alarms started to blare. “Well y-yeah Tsukki! But ‘like’ can mean a lot of different thi-“

“Maybe we should try it.” Tsukishima decided, and Yamaguchi envied how put together he seemed. Tsukishima continued. “I like you the most so if I don’t like it with you I won’t ever have to try again.” 

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if Tsukishima was being completely oblivious or if he was trying and succeeding to seduce Yamaguchi in the most confusing way, but he knew he wasn’t going to miss the chance he’d been given. 

“Y-yeah I guess we could try it.” Yamaguchi squeaked. Tsukishima was suddenly very close to him. “Tsu-tsukki not here! Someone might see.”

Tsukishima’s brows furrowed. “So?” 

Yamaguchi felt like he might die. He was too overwhelmed, his heart pounded a thousand miles an hour. “I- um. I’m shy I don’t want people to see us kissing.” Us kissing. Yamaguchi couldn’t believe that was something he just said out loud to Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima just hummed, taking Yamaguchi’s wrist and leading him behind a shadowed tree in the empty street. “How about here?” 

Yamaguchi backed up until his book bag pressed against the tree and Tsukishima followed him. “Tsukki. You’re sure you want to-“

Tsukishima put his hands on either side of Yamaguchi’s head and looked down at him like he was making a ridiculously big deal out of this. “Obviously. Can we do it now?” 

Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. “Yeah.” He tilted his head up, not daring to open his eyes. In a few moments he felt a soft press against his lips and everything disappeared. The panic, his English textbook digging into his back, the sound of his heart; it all dissipated and all he felt was the gentle crush of contact between him and Tsukishima. It was a very short kiss, just a sweet and slow peck of their lips but Yamaguchi was reeling. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Tsukishima’s face still so close to his own, leaning in for another. This time Yamaguchi was somewhat ready, he pressed his lips back against Tsukishimas and even moved them softly. He heard a tiny hitch of Tsukishima’s breath and then there was a hand cupping his cheek. He thought he should’ve maybe been doing something with his hands besides gripping the tree for dear life but it was all too much to think about. Tsukishima pulled away for a second, then pecked Yamaguchi’s lips a few more times before he completely stepped back. Yamaguchi’s breath was short like he just ran a marathon and Tsukishima just hummed in understanding. “I get it actually. That was… good.” Yamaguchi’s face screwed up with happiness and Tsukki chuckled. “You liked it too?” 

Yamaguchi nodded and he felt like he could fly. He and Tsukki just kissed under a cherry blossom tree. Tsukki liked it. How was this real? It felt like his luckiest day ever so he tried his luck again. “Can we try holding hands?” 

Tsukishima scoffed. “No. We’ll just sweat, there’s no point. Holding hands makes less sense than kissing.” He started to walk off towards home and Yamaguchi had to awkwardly speed walk to catch up again.

“What if there was a point? What if… well! I won’t ever fall behind you and your long legs again if you hold my hand.” Yamaguchi caught the quick upturn of the corner of Tsukki’s lips. 

“Hmmh. Clever Yamaguchi. Just today though.” 

Yamaguchi reached over and long, pale fingers curled up with his own. “Thanks Tsukki.” He smiled

 

Yamaguchi squealed into his pillow and squeezed it tight, kicking his feet. He snuggled up happily in his warm pajamas. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he tried to replay the feeling of them kissing over and over again. He heard Tsukishima’s words echo in his head “I like you the most.”. It made him feel invincible. He knew he’d be tired the next day if he didn’t fall asleep by midnight but why would he want The Day He Kissed Tsukishima Kei to end any earlier than it needed to. 

 

Yamaguchi’s 18th birthday

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were curled up in Yamaguchi’s bed together. The last of the guests had left after the party and Yamaguchi was tired but so so happy. Years ago he never would’ve thought he could be where he was. He had so many friends now from the volleyball team, he was confident, he was doing better in school and he even had Tsukishima. Yamaguchi wiggled back to look up at him. The blonde boy was already staring back. His face held an unusual look of radical concentration, his eyebrows scrunched up and cheeks dusted red.

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows. It looked like Tsukishima’s brain was about to blow up. “Tsukki? Are you okay.” 

“Yamaguchi I’m in love with you.” Tsukishima blurted out. 

Yamaguchi froze for a moment, feeling like he’d been punched in the chest- but in the most wonderful way. His expression softened and he reached up to stroke Tsukishima’s cheek. He watched Tsukishima’s long eyelashes fall closed and he decided this might’ve been the best day ever. His heart pounded and he couldn’t help but smile. “Obviously idiot.” Yamaguchi smirked, leaning in to kiss Tsukishima softly. Tsukishima let out an almost undetectable gasp and pulled Yamaguchi close by the waist. 

Tsukishima held him tight and close, mumbling between kisses. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” Those words in his deep tenor panged in Yamaguchi’s heart like a drum. Yamaguchi rolled onto his back, letting Tsukishima take control. He knew Tsukishima loved kissing him, and he loved feeling Tsukishima’s quiet affection being poured into him kiss after kiss and touch after touch. Tsukishima hovered over him, kissing him with reverence, slow and loving. Fingers ghosted over Yamaguchi’s forehead, cheeks, chest. Tsukishima slowly settled to lay down with him again, melting into him with sleepy kisses on his cheeks and his neck. He pulled Yamaguchi back against chest, nosing into his hair. “Happy birthday Tadashi. I love you.” He muttered one more time, smiling and letting himself drift off with his favorite person in the world.


End file.
